Camryn
by MariCareBear
Summary: Rating for a later date. Um Lizzie moved away and now she's back, her names Camryn and she's not the sweet old Lizzie she used to be.*Completed*
1. Camryn

"Lizzie, Matt come eat something before school starts!" Jo Parker called up the stairs. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"  
"Chill Mom I'm coming." Lizzie called back down the stairs; she could hear Matt thundering down after her. "And Mom remember it's Camryn now."  
"Right, sorry Camryn." Jo rolled her eyes as her daughter made her way into the dining room.  
"We are eating breakfast together?" Camryn sighed.  
"Only this morning. It's your first day of school. I want everything to go well." Jo said sitting down at the table across from her husband of 4 years.  
"Girls don't you have any close that are less revealing than what you are wearing right now?" Kevin Parker asked dropping some cheerios on his 4-year-old daughter's highchair table.  
"Dad," Camryn had called her step-father dad since her own father had walked out on them 4 almost 5 years earlier, "please. You promised."  
Kevin sighed. "So Camryn are you going to see if Gordo and Miranda go to your new school?" Jo asked.  
Camryn shook her head, "No way. I pass thank you. There's no point in hanging out with those goodie-two-shoes. Where the biggest thing in their life is an A and the latest sale at the mall. No thanks." After her father had left them, Lizzie had said good riddance to her alcoholic abusive father, Jo, Matt and Lizzie moved out of the house Lizzie had grown up in and away from the only friends she had known. Not only 6 months later Lizzie's mom had remarried and they had lived in New York City since. But a job transfer had brought the whole family back to the town Lizzie, Camryn, had grown up in.  
Camryn took a bite of her toast and dropped it back on her plate, "Come on guys. Were leaving. Bye!"   
"Cam come on we are still eating." 16-year-old Matt, and 15-year-old Justine protested.   
"Bring it with you." 17-year-old Olivia retorted, having not even touched her own toast.  
  
"Class we have a new student with us today." Mrs. Jacobson announced.  
Camryn's eyes flicked around her homeroom, her eyes falling on 3 familiar faces.  
"Everyone this is Elizabeth,"  
"Camryn." Camryn cut in.  
Mrs. Jacobson made a note and then continued, "Camryn Parker. It's says here that you were on your cheerleading squad in New York."  
Camryn nodded, noting that both Kate and Ethan looked up at this. "I was co-captain."  
"Well, I am the coach, we would love to see you at practice, we have a position open."  
Camryn nodded tossing her dark brown hair over her shoulder and readjusting her the sunglasses on the top of her head.  
"Why don't you take a seat at the table with Miranda, Kate and Ethan. Would you 3 raise your hand please."  
  
Miranda watched the new girl walk towards them, she pulled down the skin tight mini skirt with a slit up one side with only about an inch covering the hip, she always wore a white spaghetti strap that barely covered her large chest. It didn't take much for Miranda to realize that Ethan had noticed this.  
By the end of class Miranda could tell she didn't like this Camryn girl from the start. She was a snob and she was going to fit in perfectly with Kate and Ethan's group of friends. The 3 had hit it off immediately, and ignored Miranda for the most part. Except for a roll of the eyes from all 3 when Miranda made an attempt at being nice.  
"Hey Miranda." Gordo called on the way to lunch.   
"Ooops sorry." Camryn said as she purposely ran into Miranda.  
"Who was that?" Gordo asked watching her walk away.  
"Some new girl in my class. A total snob, she made friends with Ethan and Miranda immediately."  
"Great." Gordo sighed.  
  
Review please! Might be NC17 at a later date. 


	2. Justine

Before I start I would like to explain myself because Tristan pointed out a good fact to me. Don't get me wrong OK, I love Sam to death, and Jo too. And it's not very likely that Sam would ever be an alcoholic. And I think they are a couple that will be together forever but for this story I had to work Sam being an alcoholic in here.  
  
Gordo and Miranda took their usual table with a couple of acquaintances. As soon as they sat down all they heard was talk about the new senior, or new junior, new sophomore, new freshman.  
"Have you seen the new chicks?" Lucas Carlington asked Gordo. "Man they're babes."  
"They're nothing compared to the new guy. He's a total hottie Miranda." Liv Tompson commented.   
"We met the senior. Camryn or whatever." Miranda replied. "A total bitch. I'm serious. She and Kate got along great. Turns out she's a cheerleader."  
"There they are." Liv pointed out and Miranda followed her gaze. She saw Camryn first, her thick dark wavy hair pulled into a ponytail and a pair of sunglasses sat on her head, and she promptly pulled them down sitting them on her nose. There was a guy on her right, he was taller than she, she wasn't very tall maybe 5'4 at the most, he was probably close to 6'0, he wore black pant and a blue shirt. The 2 girls on either side of them were dressed as skimpily as Camryn was, one had long jet black hair, a short scarlet spaghetti strap shirt, showing off her stomach, and black leather pants that laced up the side showing more leg than she probably should have gotten away with. The other had a sweeter face, with short blonde crimpy hair, a shirt similar to the other girls but beads hung down covering her stomach, and she wore a mini skirt with beads falling off that one too.  
"Lucas don't drool!" Liv exclaimed.  
"Look who's talking." Lucas retorted.  
Gordo sighed and looked in his backpack uttered a few choice words an then grabbing his books jumped up. "I have to go to the library. I have advanced physics homework and I need a book out of the library."  
The group sighed but didn't try to stop Gordo, "Watch it dork!" Camryn exclaimed brushing past Gordo sending his books flying. The dark hared girl followed laughing, the boy after them not commenting, did Gordo detect a hint of sadness in his eyes?   
The blonde girl stooped down to help Gordo retrieve his book, "I'm sorry about this." She apologized with a soft southern accent. "My sisters can be, erm, difficult."   
Gordo took his books back, "Thanks."  
"By the way, " She said standing up brushing imaginary dirt off her skirt, "I'm Justine Parker."  
"Justine come on." Camryn called, she was obviously pissed.  
"I'm sorry." Justine blushed, "I have to go."  
"Bye." Gordo murmured, watching her walk away. 


	3. Lizzie

"What was that?" Miranda asked lying a hand on Gordo's back.  
"What was what?" Gordo asked straightening up.  
"You were talking to the new girl." Miranda pointed out.  
"Yeah? So?" Gordo shrugged.  
"So, we just got done say that they were total bitches." A puzzled look crossed Miranda's face.  
"Correction you said Camryn was. That's Camryn's little sister Justine."  
"Oh terribly sorry." Miranda said rolling her eyes.   
"Miranda just because you don't like someone doesn't mean that I have to hate them too." Gordo pointed out. "That doesn't make me an less of a friend."  
"Whatever you say genius boy. Didn't you say you were going to the library?"   
"Yeah, yeah I'm on my way. Are you going to the Digital bean after school?"  
"Yeah I will be there."  
"OK see you there." Gordo replied, glancing at Justine's retreating back, then continuing towards his destination.  
  
"What was that all about Justine?" Camryn asked as she and her siblings sat down at their chosen table.  
"What?" Justine asked shrugging.  
"Why were you talking to him?" Camryn said it as if she had a bitter taste in her mouth.  
"What's wrong with him Cami? He's nice." Justine said flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.  
"Correction. David Gordon is not nice. You can't trust him. Because when you need him the most he'll bail on you." It was obvious Camryn was closing the conversation when she popped open her diet coke and said, "Get over him."  
Justine glared at her sister and then stood up, "I have to go to the library. I have to make up the school work I missed this quarter."  
Matt and Olivia's mouths' dropped open, never had Justine stood up to anyone especially Cam.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" Justine asked quietly.  
Gordo looked up surprised to see that Justine was speaking to him again, he smiled "No of course not sit."  
"Thanks, I never realized any school library could get this crowded."  
"It usually like this at lunch. The school work is tough around here." Gordo watched as Justine tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then pulled out a book, notebook.  
"Um do you have a pencil I could borrow?" Justine asked.  
Gordo smiled and handed her the one he had in his hand. He couldn't help but watch her as she got a start on her homework. There was just a sense of innocence about her that reminded him more than anything of Lizzie.   
Lizzie, he hadn't though of here in awhile. For a long time that was all he and Miranda could talk about, how Lizzie could just pick up and leave, without saying goodbye. They'd heard from one of Matt's friend's older brothers that Lizzie's parents were getting a divorce and that she and Matt would be living with her mother and moving with her. Miranda had gone through fazes of anger and sadness. She couldn't believe that Lizzie could move without telling them where she was going and without saying goodbye.   
More than anything Gordo had felt guilty, her remembered Lizzie the afternoon of the last day she went to school with the group. She had called him, and she had sounded so…  
"Hello," Justine waved her hand in front of Gordo's face.  
Gordo focused on Justine, "I'm sorry were you saying something?"  
Justine gave Gordo a weird look and said, "Yeah, the bell just rang. You must have spaced out there for a minute."  
"Damn. Thanks I was thinking about something else."  
Justine gave Gordo one last look before she grabbed her books and hurried off to class. 


	4. It's what he didn't do

"Your not really going out with her are you Gordo?" Miranda asked hands on her hips eyes Gordo skeptically.  
"Gordo my man!" Lucas exclaimed clapping Gordo on the back a week later at lunch.  
"I can't believe you and Justine Parker are going on a date tonight." Miranda glared at the table where Justine sat talking with the middle sister, Camryn was not present at the moment.  
"Miranda you haven't even said a word to her since she moved here." Gordo pointed out, "You really shouldn't judge her by her sisters."  
"Yeah Miranda seriously, Camryn and Olivia may not be people you like. But Justine's not half bad really. She's like a genius in every subject, and she's really sweet." Liv tapped her nails against the lunch table, "Listen, Lucas, and I are meeting up with her to study at the Digital Bean after school. Why don't you two join us. That way you can get to know her better Miranda before you judge her."  
Miranda shrugged, "Fine I guess. I have nothing better to do."  
  
"Justine, Cam is going to blow a fuse when she finds out that you are going on a date with Gordo Friday night." Olivia pointed out, both she and Matt had their eyes glued on Justine.  
"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Just because she doesn't like him doesn't mean I have to hate him. Because I don't, I like Gordo a lot, and I want to get to know him better."  
  
"See Miranda." Liv said when Justine left the Digital Bean that afternoon, "Justine isn't as bad as you thought she was."  
"Yeah your right. But I'm going home. Gordo are you going to come with me?" Miranda asked grabbing her purse.  
"Yeah, we'll see you later guys."  
"Gordo what the hell are you doing?" Miranda asked as they stepped out into the cool November.  
"What do you mean Miranda?" Gordo asked stunned, "I thought you said you liked Justine."  
"I do. But most of all I see why you do."   
"What's that supposed to mean? Stop being so damn cryptic and spit it out Miranda."  
"I mean she is could practically pass off as Lizzie's twin." Miranda's face was getting red from anger, not cold.  
"I hadn't notice." Gordo shrugged, finding himself shoved against a wall in the next second.  
"Don't give me that bullshit Gordo." Miranda was furious. "She reminds you of Lizzie and that is the only reason you are dating her."  
"Yeah so maybe she does remind me a little of Lizzie." Gordo said pushing Miranda off him and straightening his coat, "But that has nothing to do with me and Justine going out to dinner on Friday night. I genuinely like her. And I'm sorry if your upset, but all my decisions are not about Lizzie anymore Miranda. She's gone for good now and you have to come to grips with that. She left without saying goodbye or looking back and she hasn't given it a second thought. Now if you will excuse me I am going home and calling Justine."  
  
"Hello Parker residence." Jo said picking up the telephone.  
"Is Justine home?" Gordo asked, vaguely recognizing the woman on the phone.  
"Gordo?" Jo asked stunned, this was one boy she didn't expect to call her house ever again.  
"Yeah, how did you know my name?"  
"Justine told me about you, so I figured it was you. Yeah she's home why don't you let me go get her."  
  
"So why did Gordo call today?" Jo asked as the family sat down to dinner.  
Camryn choked, "Excuse me?"  
"He didn't want to talk to you." Jo said handing her daughter a napkin.  
Camryn finally managed to swallow and turned her narrow blue eyes on Justine, "Why'd he call Justine?"  
Justine looked directly at Camryn, setting her fork down and wiping her mouth; "Gordo and I are going out on Friday."  
Olivia let her head fall into her hands with a sigh, and Camryn jumped up "You're what?"  
"Gordo and I are going to the movies on Friday." Justine was on her feet now.  
"You can't be serious!" Camryn was getting red in the face.  
"You're not going to stop me." Justine said standing up to Camryn for the first time since her father and stepmother had gotten married.  
"Fine! But he will only hurt you in the end!" Camryn yelled.  
"What did he ever do to you?" Justine scowled.  
"It's what he didn't do that is the problem!" Camryn cried, tears streaming down her face, and she ran away from the table. Jo jumped up and raced away from the table after her daughter. 


	5. Breakdown

Chapter 5  
Ok before I start this chapter there are a couple things I should address, due to a flame a received. The main thing I am getting from most of you is Sam being OOC (out of character), this although very unlikely is pivotal to the story and ties directly in with Lizzie not saying goodbye to Gordo and Miranda, this also ties in with the quickie divorced and remarriage. As for the step-sisters not getting along, I hate that stereotype, I am 1 of 5 children, I have a younger sister, an older step-sister, and two older step-brothers, my Dad and step-mom have been married for several years now and the 5 of us get along really well. Also though I want you all to keep in mind that Justine doesn't have much backbone, she is used to letting someone take charge, and that person would be Lizzie/Camryn for now. And she is just starting to show that she isn't going to let Lizzie/Camryn walk all over her anymore. If any of you have seen America's Sweethearts think of it this way, she is a lot like Kiki (Julie Robert's Character). Anyway on with the story.  
  
"Geez what's her problem?" Justine asked sitting back at the table.  
"Just leave it be." Kevin said picking up the cup on Sara's high chair.   
  
"No!!!" The scream rippled through the Parker household at one o'clock on Friday morning.  
Everyone rushed to Camryn's room where the scream had come from. Camryn lay asleep on her bed, thrashing back and forth and cry in her sleep.  
"She's just having a nightmare." Jo said, "Everyone out." Jo walked carefully over to the bed and gently shook Camryn awake. "Lizzie wake up."  
"God Mom it was, it was, it was like being there all over again." Camryn cried.  
"Shh baby it's OK. You weren't. Everything is better now." Jo cradled her daughter's head to her shoulder.   
  
"Cam what about this?" Justine asked knocking on Camryn's door.  
"I'm not helping you decide what to wear on your date with Gordo." Camryn snapped. "Ask Olivia."   
"Your Mom sent her out to pick Sara up from day care." Justine said walking into Camryn's room and sitting on her bed next to Camryn who was going through a cheer magazine. "Cami I'm sorry I upset you last night. I didn't mean to but I like Gordo a lot, and I can see why you were friends with him. He's really great. So is Miranda, why aren't you guys friends anymore?"  
"You've been talking to Miranda too?" Camryn snapped again, ignoring Justine's question.  
"I met up with some of my friends at the Digital Bean earlier and they invited Miranda." Justine shrugged.  
"Whatever." Camryn responded turning her back on Justine.  
"I said I'm sorry Cam, but I'm sorry I'm not breaking this date." Justine stood up her clothes and crossed the hall to Matt's room.  
"What's up Justine?" Matt asked.  
"Well one, what do you think of this outfit for my date tonight?" Justine asked, she wore a pair of plaid pants, a black tank top, and a jean jacket.   
"Looks fine to me." Matt shrugged, "What else did you need to know?"  
"Can you take me too the movies? Gordo offered to pick me up but I figured it would be easier on Cam if he didn't pick me up here."  
"Probably a good idea. When do you need to leave?" Matt asked.   
"Soon."   
"OK give me 5 minutes."   
  
"So how come you moved here?" Gordo asked as Justine and he walked away from the ice cream stand.  
"My dad got a job transfer." Justine shrugged.  
"So do you miss New York?" Gordo asked.  
Justine nodded, "I guess so. Not as much as Cam does though."  
"I've noticed that she doesn't seem to want be here." Gordo commented, "Why is that?"  
"You're right, she really hates it here." Justine replied choosing her words carefully. "Cam's been through a lot in her life. She's had it really hard. She's not really my sister we are stepsisters. But her real Dad was a jerk. And they moved to New York after her mom divorced her dad, so I guess in New York she felt safe."  
"No wonder she is so bitter." Gordo commented.  
  
"It's Valentines Day get up." Sara said running into her older sister's room.  
"It's also Sunday go bother someone else Sara." Camryn said pulling the pillow over her head.  
"We going to breakfast!" Sara said shaking Camryn.  
"I'm staying home. I want to sleep through this holiday." Camryn mumbled.  
Camryn could hear Sara toddle off and relay her message to her mother.  
"Cam honey do you feel OK?" Jo asked coming into the bedroom, "Let me feel your forehead."  
Camryn sighed and pulled the pillow away from her face, "Mom, I feel fine! I just don't feel like going to breakfast."  
"OK sweetie. Do you want me to bring you something back?" Jo asked.  
"No, I'll find something to eat here." Camryn replied.  
  
By the time the front door slammed Camryn gave up even trying to fall back asleep. Instead she swung her feet over the edge of her bed and stood up.  
Brushing her hair Camryn looked around for her hair clip, not finding it in her room she remembered that Justine had borrowed it for her latest date with Gordo.  
Standing in the doorway of Justine's room Camryn looked around. Justine's room mirrored her personality, the walls were a bright yellow, and her bedspread was bright pink. Her walls weren't decorated with anything, but her desk was littered with textbooks, notes and homework. But her dressers held pictures of her family, her friends in New York City and her new friend, and in the middle of all the pictures were a picture of Gordo and Justine with their arms wrapped around each other. Gordo and Justine had been going out for almost 6 months now, and as far as Camryn could tell they would be going out for even longer.  
When the doorbell rang Camryn quickly grabbed the clip she was looking for pulled her hair back and rushed down the stairs.  
  
When the door was pulled open Gordo was expecting to see anyone except Camryn there. Whenever Gordo stopped by Camryn was never around whenever Gordo or one of Justine's friends were around.  
"What do you want?" Camryn snapped, "Cause Justine isn't around. She went to breakfast with my family."  
Gordo stood stunned, staring at Camryn, her hair was pulled away from her face, she wore a gray tank top and matching pajama bottoms, but instead of green eyes and make-up Gordo was greeted with a face that he recognized.  
"What are you staring at?" Camryn asked shifting uncomfortably.  
"Lizzie?" Was all Gordo could get out.  
"What?" Camryn's face now had fear.  
"You're not Camryn Parker. You're Lizzie McGuire." Gordo stated, "What the hell is going on?"  
"Get out!" Camryn screeched shoving Gordo out of the doorway, "Get out! And don't come back!"  
  
"Cami! Cami!" Camryn could hear Sara calling her name when she walked in from the garage. "I brought you a ciminen (remember Sara is only 3) roll!"  
Walking into living room Jo spotted Camryn curled up in a ball with her back against the door. "Oh my God Camryn what happened?"  
Jo's words only brought on more sobs as Camryn cried she shook violently.  
"Matt, Olivia, Justine take Sara to the kitchen and find somewhere to put Camryn's cinnamon roll."  
"What's wrong with Cami?" Sara asked as Matt carried her away.  
"Mom it hurts so much! Make him stop! Please!" Cami cried.  
  
"What happened to my daughter?" Jo asked rushing towards the doctor. Camryn had been screaming, and crying and shaking so much that Kevin had called 911.  
"I gave her a tranquilizer to calm her down. She had a nervous breakdown. This can be caused by post-traumatic stress. Has anything happened to her recently that would cause such a reaction?"  
"We recently moved here from New York City. She isn't to happy about the move. But she has been here for 7 months now."  
"I don't think that would have caused it." The doctor replied. "Can you think of anything else."  
Kevin shook his head but Jo spoke up, "I think I can."  
"Please anything that you can tell me would be very helpful." Doctor Shippen urged.  
"Can we go somewhere private to talk please? It's not something you talk about in a hospital waiting room." Jo asked.  
"Of course this way." Dr. Shippen left hem to a small office room.  
Jo bit her lip and then began speaking, "When my ex-husband lost his job. He began hanging out with a group of men that he never would have thought to hang out with before. The loss of his job really hit him hard and he began drinking. It's a long story of pointless details. But one day, from what we can gather from what Liz-Camryn would tell us, when she got home one of her father's friends were there waiting for him on the front porch. He was drunk, and he had followed Lizzie into the house and he…he raped her."  
Kevin looked stunned, Jo had never said a word of this before, "That was 5 years ago. Why would she be reacting this way now?"  
"Anything could spur it." Dr. Shippen replied. "Maybe running into people she once knew."  
"She's been seeing people she knew all year." Kevin said, concern written across his features for his stepdaughter.  
"Should we ask her about it?" Jo asked tentatively.  
"No." Dr. Shippen spoke quickly, "Don't talk to her about it until she is ready to talk about it. It could upset her again. And I would recommend that you keep her out of school for the week."  
"Can we take her home?" Jo asked.  
"Yes. Take her home, keep her quiet." Dr. Shippen ordered.  
  
"Is Camryn OK?" Justine asked Kevin as Jo helped Camryn up the stairs to her bed.  
"I want to talk to you guys." Kevin said nodding towards the living room.  
"What happened to Camryn?" Matt asked.  
"She had a nervous breakdown. We don't know what happened to cause it."  
"Is it because of what happened before?" Matt asked looking directly at Kevin.  
"We think that it could be. But listen don't ask her what's wrong. And don't ask her questions."  
"OK Dad."   
  
"Hello Gordo." Miranda said picking up the phone when it rang.  
"How'd you know it was me?" Gordo asked surprised.  
"Because when I walked in the door I checked my email there were like 15 emails from you in the last 3 hours, along with about 20 urgent messages telling me to call you as soon as I got home. So what's up?"  
"It's Lizzie. Or it's Camryn. Or it's Justine's sister." Gordo blurted out incoherently.  
"What? Gordo you aren't making an ounce of sense." Miranda sighed, although her interest was peaked when Gordo said Lizzie's name. They never said it anymore. For awhile they had said things like 'Well Lizzie would have liked that movie.' Or 'The mall would have been more fun had Lizzie been here.'  
"OK." Miranda could hear Gordo taking several long deep breaths. "I went over to see if I could take Justine out for dinner. And I thought it would be more romantic if I asked her. I don't know. Anyway Camryn came downstairs, but this is the first time I have seen her without make-up, and she must wear contacts because her eyes aren't green…"  
"Gordo are you telling me you have developed a crush on your girlfriend's older sister?" Miranda asked still unsure of where Gordo was going.  
"No!" Gordo exclaimed, "If you would listen to me. Elizabeth Camryn! And her last names not Parker its McGuire!"  
"What? Gordo are you sure?" Miranda asked, her face paling.  
"Totally! She freaked out when I said 'Lizzie.' She shoved me out the door and then slammed it in my face. But it all makes sense, like why I have never met her mother. I would have recognized Jo immediately."  
"Have you talked you Justine?" Miranda asked, more than ever she was hurt by Camryn. But not it was because Lizzie had never lied to Gordo and Miranda before.  
"No I should call her. I will call you later." Gordo said before hitting the power button on his phone.  
Gordo quickly punched in the number's to his girlfriend house. 


	6. So do I

Justine quickly picked up the phone on her bedside table, praying that it didn't wake up Camryn. "Hello?"   
"Justine it's Gordo."  
"Hi Gordo." Justine greeted cheerfully.  
"Justine we need to talk."  
Justine bit her lip, "Gordo are you going to break up with me on Valentines Day. Because if you are, please don't it's been a bad day."  
"I'm not going to break up with you." Gordo reassured. "But happened today?"  
"Nothing. What did you need to say?"   
"Remember the friend of Miranda and mine?" Gordo asked.  
Suddenly it clicked, "Gordo did you come by this morning?"  
"Yeah I did how did you know?" Gordo asked stunned.  
"Gordo I have to go!" Justine said hanging up before Gordo could say anything.  
Justine hurried out of her room and took the stairs two at a time, she found her dad and Jo sitting in the kitchen.   
"Justine what's wrong?" Jo asked jumping up, obviously assuming something was wrong with Camryn.  
"I just got off the phone with Gordo. He said he stopped by this morning. Could that have something to do with what happened to Cam?"  
"Lizzie always seemed to blame Gordo and Miranda for her being raped. She would never say why but she just did."  
The thought still made Justine shudder. Justine and Olivia had been told about what had happened to Camryn when she still went by the name Lizzie. It had stunned Justine to find out that her angry step-sister once was a cheerful teenager.  
  
"Olivia would you hurry up we are going to be so late." Justine exclaimed as Olivia stood in front of the downstairs bathroom mirror fixing, and re-fixing her hair.  
"I'm sorry! But I'm so used to Camryn doing my hair for me!" Olivia exclaimed trying to get her hair to lay completely straight.  
"I don't care we have to go now." Justine exclaimed, "Or Matt's driving to school and you get to ride the bus."  
"All right I'm coming." Olivia said with a sigh. There had been a long discussion about whether or not Olivia, Matt and Justine would be staying home from school. It had been finally decided that there was no point in them all staying home because Camryn probably would want to be babied or tiptoed around all day.  
"Wait you guys. Don't leave yet." Camryn was coming down the stairs just as the trio was about to walk out the door.  
"Camryn honey. How are you feeling this morning?" Jo asked jumping up.  
"Fine. I've been up for a while. You didn't need to be silent all morning." Camryn stated.  
"Well we weren't sure." Jo responded. "How do you feel?" She asked again.  
"Mom I feel fine, but stupid. I have done a lot of stupid things, but listen I want to start to fix them. Starting with Justine I want you to give these notes to Gordo and Miranda please."  
"Sure." Justine shrugged taking folded notes from her.  
"Now you guys better get to school or you will be late." Camryn urged.  
  
"What was up yesterday?" Gordo asked Justine the first chance he got, lunch.  
"Nothing. I know you found out about Cam. But she asked me to give these to you guys. Listen, I'm eating with my brother and sister today. I'll catch to later."  
As they watched Justine walk away Miranda and Gordo unfolded their note, that read:  
Dear Gordo/Miranda,  
This letter is the same to both of you. I probably could have saved time and given you both a single letter. But I wanted you to both be able to read these. I know I have been gone for a long time, and that I left without saying goodbye. Although now I realize that my reasons were stupid I didn't seem them then. Please come over today after school, I need to explain things to you. And although they would be a lot less painful in a note it is something I should do in person. Ask Olivia you give you a ride home. She won't have a problem with it if you need rides.  
The letter was left unsigned and Gordo and Miranda just looked at each other. Neither saying anything, for nothing had to be said, they both knew without talking about it that last period was forever away now.  
  
Camryn was curled up on the couch when everyone got home from school. Miranda and Gordo looked slightly uncomfortable, but Jo welcomed them warmly and told them that Camryn was in the living room.  
Camryn sat on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her, covering her long sleeved dark pink pajama set that was decorated with moons and stars.  
"I'm glad you guys came." Camryn's voice was hoarse, and that just added to the evidence, along with puffy red eyes, and tears stained cheeks that she had been crying for most of the day.  
"Lizzie what's going on?" Miranda asked, just seeing Lizzie in that state was causing tears to well up in Miranda's throat.  
"Sit down guys, I have to explain why I did the things I did before I left." Miranda and Gordo watched Camryn expectantly waiting for her to begin her story. "On the last day I talked to you guys before I moved back I came home alone. Because both of you guys were busy. When I got home I found my dad's drinking buddy, Willy Massie, on the front porch. He said he was waiting for my dad and as hard as I tried to keep him out he still came in. Anyway he was drunk all ready, so I don't know what he had to wait for my dad for. So I hurried up to my room and tried calling Miranda, but you weren't home you were out with your boyfriend at that time, Curtis Brink. So I hung up the phone, I could hear Willy coming up the stairs already and I was terrified of him. So I called you Gordo, and when I asked if you could come over you said that you were busy, had homework to do." Camryn took a deep breath, she was shaking, and she knew her mother was around the corner, although Camryn had made her promise to let her get through the story. "When I got off the phone with you Willy came in and he, he raped me."  
Miranda's hand flew to her mouth and she burst into tears, "OH my God Lizzie I'm so sorry." Miranda bawled.  
Gordo sat, as still as a statue, he swallowed, but his face gave away the guilt he felt inside.  
Jo came in seconds later, she found Lizzie and Miranda in a tight embrace but Gordo had not moved. Jo sat down softly next to Lizzie and set a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Finish telling them what you were here to say sweetie."  
Lizzie pulled away from Miranda and for the first time looked at Gordo, rushing to him she took his hands into hers, "I blamed you guys for a long time. But I realized early this morning that it had nothing to do with you. I wanted to blame as many people as I could. Please Gordo I don't blame you anymore, I don't want you to feel guilty."  
"How could I not?" Gordo asked. "I could have done something."  
"There was nothing you could have done Gordo. By the time you had actually gotten to the house the worst would have been done anyway. There was nothing you could do." Lizzie said wrapping her arms around Gordo.  
"Cam is everything OK in here?" Matt asked wandering in.  
Lizzie stood up, "Yeah it is. But I'm not Cam anymore. Camryn was a hateful person. I'm Lizzie again."  
"I'm glad." Matt said sighing like a weight had been lifted off his chest. "I like Lizzie much better."  
"So do I." Lizzie replied with a smile hugging Gordo and Miranda tightly, "So do I."  
  
  
OK that's all she (I) wrote. I don't know if I am going to write anymore onlu because I like Justine and Gordo together in this story but I am a big fan of Gordo and Lizzie. So if any of you can come up with a way to do anyother ending I am open to suggestions. Well I hope you liked the end! ~Me 


End file.
